


Disaster

by 1DE3shipper



Series: 100 Writing Prompts [74]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, M/M, Prom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-09
Updated: 2014-05-09
Packaged: 2018-01-24 01:52:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1587284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1DE3shipper/pseuds/1DE3shipper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You didn't think I was going to miss spending prom with you now did you?" He gave Liam a brilliant smile.  "Just because we can't actually go doesn't mean we have to miss out."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Disaster

**Author's Note:**

> total side note but for any of you who have been following/commenting on this series so far thank you! I finally started working on a longer version of one of the earlier stories today so if you haven't already, go and read "Poor" and tell me what you want to see!

It was supposed to be special, the most special day of their lives so far. Zayn and Liam had gone out to get matching suits and ties, ordered flowers, made dinners reservations, the whole deal. Senior prom was quickly approaching and both boys couldn't be more excited.

Then quarter reports came out.

"Liam, can we talk to you for a minute?" His father stopped him on the way up to his room.

"What is it?" He asked nervously. It was never a good thing when his parents wanted to meet with him.

"We saw your reports," his mother informed him. "Liam, have you seen your grades?"

"Yes..." Liam said hesitantly. He knew he was failing anatomy, but he had hoped that keeping a B in government would make up for it. Apparently not.

"Liam, we're very disappointed in you," his mother shook her head. You promised you'd keep your grades up. 

"I know, I'm trying!" He defended. "I'll still graduate, though, so it doesn't mean anything, really."

"That's not an excuse," his father boomed. "You can't fail a class and expect us to let it go! Unless you bring your grade up, you're grounded until graduation."

"But..."

"And that includes prom!"

"But dad!" Liam argued. "We've already made plans! And that's not fair to Zayn!"

"Then I guess you should have thought about that before you started slacking off. You can go now."

Liam tried so hard not to cry as he ran up the stairs to his room. This was a disaster. They had been looking forward to prom since they started dating three years ago and now that it was so close, it was being taken away from them. And it wasn't fair.

He sent a text announcing the bad news to his boyfriend and went to bed without even waiting for a response.  
-  
Zayn had been disappointed when Liam told him about his grounding but he tried not to show it too much and for that Liam was grateful. He didn't think he'd be able to take it if he had to see how much he was hurting his boyfriend. Not that he got to see a whole lot of Zayn in the next week anyways. Between him being grounded and Zayn studying like crazy for finals like the nerd Liam knows and loves him to be, their time together was, unfortunately, limited.

It was the night of prom and Liam was trapped in his room, making the most of his time by trying to catch up on the anatomy work he had been slacking off when his window opened.

"Zayn?" He asked as the older boy dropped into his room. "What are you doing here?"

"You didn't think I was going to miss spending prom with you now did you?" He gave Liam a brilliant smile. "Just because we can't actually go doesn't mean we have to miss out." Liam noticed the picnic basket Zayn was holding and shook his head fondly as Zayn plugged in his iPod so music was playing quietly in the background.

"You're incredible, you know that?" Liam took Zayn's face in his hands and kissed him. 

"Want to dance?" Zayn asked.

"Of course."

Liam put his hands on Zayn's waist while Zayn wrapped his own arms around Liam's neck and they swayed softly to the music.

"This is probably better than whatever's happening at school, anyways," Zayn commented, head resting on Liam's shoulder. "I like this a lot."

"I do too," Liam agreed. "This is perfect. Thank you."

"Anything for you."

"I love you," Liam whispered seriously, "you sap."

"You love it. And I love you too."

Liam didn't care if his parents could hear them or if he was going to get in more trouble later because he was spending prom night with the love of his life and he couldn't ask for anything more. This had turned out to be the most perfect disaster Liam had ever known.

**Author's Note:**

> let me know what you think and check out my other stories to let me know which ones to continue!


End file.
